


and if you come with me, nothing will ever be the same again

by ní fios cé a chum (RainRiversol)



Category: Doctor Who, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRiversol/pseuds/n%C3%AD%20fios%20c%C3%A9%20a%20chum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello. I'm the Doctor." "Sadie Kane. Can you use your TARDIS to get me to Brooklyn?" The Doctor blinked. "You know what it is?" "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Bigger on the inside than the outside. Can we go?" One-shot, starring Sadie Kane and the 11th Doctor. Also a Dalek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if you come with me, nothing will ever be the same again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or the Kane Chronicles, and I make no profit from this story.  
> Title from Doctor Who.  
> Notes: Randomness. One-shot. An old story that's only just been posted.

“Off we go, Ponds!” cried the Doctor. Then he remembered. Right. Amy and Rory were gone. He was alone.

He stuck a fez on his head, half expecting River to come out of nowhere and shoot it. “Fezzes are cool,” he muttered to himself. He pressed random buttons, pulled the H. G. Wells lever, and whacked the monitor a couple of times just to make some noise. The TARDIS slid into the time tunnel smoothly. The Doctor frowned. That was extremely odd. Something slammed into his door as he landed. That was never good.

* * *

 

“Oh no,” I muttered to myself. I hate it when I have to do spells on the run. Isis! I was out of potions. Bloody hell.

I cast a look at the thing behind me. If it was what I thought it was, then I was in serious trouble.

There! Up ahead. A...police box! Wait. In AMERICA?!? I risked a glance behind me. And with that thing behind me, it couldn’t be a coincidence. With those encouraging words, I began slamming myself into the door of the TARDIS. “Doctor!” I screamed. “I’ve got a Dalek after me! Doctor! Help!”

* * *

 

The Doctor quickly opened the door. A girl stood there, around thirteen to eighteen years old. The Doctor could never tell with humans. They wer all just so _young_. For some reason, he caramel colored hair had red streaks down the left side. That made the Doctor curious. He was fairly sure that humans only developed the ability to change their hair colors at will in the year 14001 A.D., but then he realized that she was probably just going through what humans called “the rebellious teenage phase.” Right. That also explained the battered jeans, leather jacket, and combat boots. Though not the satchel. Definitely not the satchel.

“What? Sorry, didn’t hear you through the door,” the Doctor said cheerfully. “Have we met?”

“No, and there’s a Dalek after me! Do something!” the-apparently British- girl shouted.

“Right-o,” he said. “Duck!” He aimed his sonic screwdriver over her head and “disappeared” the Dalek.

“Hello. I’m the Doctor.”

“Sadie Kane. Can you use your TARDIS to get me to Brooklyn?”

The Doctor blinked. “You know what it is?”

“Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Bigger on the inside than the outside. Can we go?”

The Doctor grinned. New companion, new adventures. Just what _the doctor_ ordered. He cracked himself up sometimes.

"Right then. Geronimooooo!"


End file.
